This invention relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy, and more particularly to a new and improved construction for lithium-iodine cells.
One area of use of the present invention is in providing electrical power to inaccessible devices in the human environment, for example to an implanted cardiac pacemaker, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. Lithium-iodine batteries are available for such use which advantageously have an open circuit voltage about twice that of the mercury cell, do not generate gas during operation, and have a non-corrosive electrolyte. The nature of the iodine-containing material such as an iodine complex is that it can tend to flow within the cell and possibly form a short circuit path between the anode collector lead and cathode. It is important to prevent such leakage, not only to maintain cell operation but also to prevent harm to a human body in which the cell may be implanted. It also is desirable to provide a cell having relatively high energy density.